oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Daddy L. Legs/Synopsis
|imagename = Daddy L. Legs | jname = 盲・L・蜘蛛 | rname = Yūrei L. Kumo | ename = Daddy L. Legs | first = Episode One | affiliation = | occupation = | residence = (Formerly) | alias = | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | 4kids eva = | doriki = 1 | age = 40 | bounty = | status = Alive | birth = August 9 | height = 177 cm (5'8") | dfbackcolor = 800080 | dftextcolor = 008000 | dfname = Kumo Kumo no Mi | dfename = Spider-Spider Fruit | dfmeaning = Spider | dftype = }} Past Revolutionary Island Wars plagued the country, littering the soil with the bones of the revolutionaries and the marines. Born in the middle of this era was Daddy L.. Legs, the child of two of the village’s few doctors. For much of her infancy, Legs lived particularly happily, but on an unfortunate evening the revolutionaries charged into their village. Naturally, the marines fought back with all their might, and this clash devastated the village while claiming casualties that exceeded the number of marines and revolutionaries battling. Among these casualties were Legs’ parents. In the end, the village was overrun by rebels, and burned to the ground. The women claimed were physically harassed, and the men and boys either fought for the revolutionaries or they found their head separated from their napes. While under the influence of the revolutionaries, the four year old Legs became a slave to these men. Alongside the other women, she washed their clothes, prepared their meals, and readied their arms. When she disobeyed, she was punished by the vile men: trapping her in a hole without water for twelve hours, physically assaulting her with sticks and whips, etc. Regardless of their punishment, Legs remained disobedient at times, thus a plan to break her spirit was hatched. As she walked to her home in the brisk of the night, alongside one of her mother’s close friends, they were assaulted by a few revolutionaries, They spared no mercy, savagely defiling them both, before rendering the elder woman dead. Regardless, they didn’t stop with their savage nature, and continued viciously abusing Legs until the morning. When she was discovered by other slave women, they found her gasping for air, dehydrated, but what was most disturbing was that the purity of a four year old child was tainted by the reigns of hormone driven men. A group of slaves would report this incident to the revolutionaries and demand that these men be punished, but too little to no avail. Before Legs, the group that respected and cared for her enough to defy the revolutionaries were killed, and Legs was subject to the same physical abuse that she had been that previous night. Following this day, a precedent had been established that—the revolutionaries used the women’s disobedience to justify their actions—revolutionaries would be legally be allowed to take women whenever they wanted to satisfy their needs. Blaming the entire incident on Legs, the women and slaves turn their back entirely on her. In the streets, she would be bombarded with stones, or the money she’d receive from working the fields would be stolen in the brisk of the night. The environment had become dangerous for Legs, even among the people that were being severely mistreated. The world had become far too dangerous for the young child, thus to compensate she threw herself into their arms at every possible chance she received. If she was too wash her master's feet, she would do it five times over. If she was too pick the corn from the fields, she would pick them, plant new corn, and cook a meal using the vegetable. To survive in a cruel world, she subject herself to humiliation, abuse, and physical labor. A four year old girl had grown up several years in the span of a few months, and had come to accept and understand the nature of human beings. She craved power, and demanded it. Several years would pass, and Legs would eventually willingly marry herself to one of the higher ranked revolutionaries occupying the village; every night he savagely forced himself upon her, but each time she simply let him, afraid of being released into the camps where the other women hated her. Liberation On one faithful day, the marines returned to the village however with an army that easily toppled over that of revolutionaries occupying the village. Without the means to combat the marines properly, the revolutionaries began to fall back slowly; Legs had been with her husband during this time who commanded his men from the post. They rested in the command room alone, and all she can do was fetch his tea, his snacks, and do her best to ease his frustration. It wasn't enough to give him control over the battle, thus his anger possessed his mind. In a last act of desperation, he spoke of ending both of their lives so that they could continue living in heaven together. He commanded Legs hand him the gun, and for a moment she was going to. However, her will spoke to her, and rather than put the gun in his hand she exchanged it with a bullet to his heart. Moments later, marines seized the post, but in their haste Legs was shot for possessing a weapon. Her vision turned black and she lost consciousness.When she awoke, she rested on a soft mattress on board a marine ship. The nurses, doctors worked endlessly to satisfy her needs; when she requested water, they gave her two glasses, pancakes, and bacon to accompany it. She was debriefed on her status, and told that the marine was subject to punishment for injuring a civilian. On-board the ship, Legs was treated as an actual human, and for the first time in years she shed her first tears of joy. She spent several months on the ship simply recovering from her injuries, and eventually their hospitality prompted her to join the marines. Sent to one of the facilities in the Grand Line, Legs was subject to harsh and torturous training that tested her mind, body and spirit on a daily basis. Regardless, she worked hard and pushed through each test that they gave her. Within a few months, Legs had risen to the top of her class, earning her the label as a genius. Eventually, she was approached by her mentors and told that she would be sent to another island better suited to train her in the arts of modern warfare. Accepting the promotion, as it wasn't one she was allowed to turn down, she traveled to an where she was taught . She nearly died several times during her tenure in the prison, but with each experience she grew better. However, unlike her time on the previous island, she was not the best, nor did she easily complete the exercises they required of her. Here, she was forced to work harder than she ever had just to survive the training, and with six other individuals she trained throughout the day and night to improve.The seven marines progressed to a point where they exponentially surpassed the other trainees, leaving them as the top of the class. Yet again, they were moved from the weaker marines and taken to another island, but rather than receive more training they found themselves thrown into the middle of a war. Debriefed by the vice-admiral on the island, Legs and her squad were informed that they had been chosen to form the and were instructed to assassinate the revolutionaries' general. Within a week, the squad were thrown into their first battle. Rise to Fame The marines were pushed back to the beaches of the island by the revolutionaries mounted cannons. Bringing ships, they attempted to fight back by using cannons from the sea, but the waves that encapsulate the floating land left them heavily disadvantaged. Legs and her squad were thrown onto the beach, and with their superhuman abilities they pushed the revolutionaries backwards from the sandy dunes. The marines had claimed their first victory in months, with the help of the special ops squad. For months, they would appear when victory seemed to escape the marines, and with their abilities they would flip the tables and change the intended outcome. They had become renown throughout the country as the marine's ace cards. On the third month of their invasion however, Legs and her squad were assigned to infiltrate the main city alongside the marines rather than join them at a later time. Specifically, the main forces were instructed to pave a way for them directly to the revolutionaries' headquarters and then the Superhuman Squad would kill their leader right there. For days on end, the marine forces battle, using their mounted cannons to fight their way through the city. Bodies littered the earth, blood tainted the rivers and streams, and fire erupted throughout the town. Standing in the ashes of the revolutionaries and their city were Legs and her six comrades; the source of all the destruction. The battle drew closer to an end as the revolutionaries found themselves cornered on all sides, and with their remaining forces they provided one last stronghold centered in the middle of the city. All of their power-holders, skilled-swordsmen, and other superhuman soldiers approached the army of marines with their lives on the line, and legs sliced them all down in a blaze of righteousness. Eventually, the stronghold collapsed, allowing Legs and her squad to enter the headquarters and easily confront one of the leaders of the revolution; It was supposed to be simple—kill him, and get out. However, things didn't go as planned. As they approached the leader, Legs and five of her other comrades found themselves paralyzed through some witchcraft. The only ones standing were the revolutionary leader, and their own friend who laughed as he betrayed his comrades. Revealing himself to be a sleeper agent, this comrade drove his own finger into the neck of his comrade's, except Leg's. Sparing her, he offered her a position to work with them. Her skill on the battlefield was noted, and appreciated, but she denied fiercely. Furious, and of course recognizing the danger that she posed, attempted to drive his sword into her throat, but by a misfired cannonball she was saved. Due to fear of being confronted by the approaching marine army, the sleeper agent and revolutionary leader retreated from the headquarters into an underground passageway attached to the main room. Paralyzed, Legs could do nothing else but watch as they escaped her grasp. Water Seven Several months had past since the revolutionary leader and the sleeper agent escaped Legs' grasp, but her determination pushed her to gather information to pursue her two enemies. For months, she had gotten leads, only to watch them disappear in the blink of an eye. However, the capture of a revolutionary general proved beneficial for Leg's search. In exchange for his life, he gave them information detailing the location of the agent and the leader. Impulsively, Legs acted and traveled to the designated location: .